


Rolling in and Crashing Down

by stiley



Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional, Gen, nami remembers her childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiley/pseuds/stiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always had a soft spot for female marines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling in and Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote for Nami Week! Prompt 1: Childhood. I hope you enjoy it!

She’s always had a soft spot for female marine soldiers, she thinks as she watches Tashigi help the children up onto the tanker, and she closes her eyes and breathes in. 

“You can trust her,” She says, simply looking off into the ocean now, but listening in to Tashigi with the children. She really cares, Nami thinks, letting a soft smile slip onto her lips, “She’ll take good care of them.” 

Usopp rests his arms on the railing next to her, “Your mom used to be in the navy, wasn’t she?”

She glances at Usopp and then back out. Bellemere would be proud of them all. Nami’s working towards her wish of creating a map of the world, and even more, she had a group of friends who she wouldn’t give up for anything. 

“Yeah, she was.”

Her clothes still have a soft hint of cigarette smell on them, and it reminds her of home and the way Bellemere always had a cigarette between her lips. She’d smoked like a chimney, but it never seemed to affect her because she could still run faster than anyone in the village.

They lapse into a comfortable silence, with nothing but the sound of waves crashing upon the ship as the only noise besides the rest of the soldiers scurrying around, preparing to head out. 

“She took good care of us. We had nothing, no family, no village left, and she took us in. It didn’t matter that we were related, you know? She loved us like we were her own.”

“You really miss her, don’t you?” 

She just nods, resting her head on his shoulder, “You know, one time, we were playing hide and seek and I had the best hiding spot ever. It was in the middle of the forest towards the top of a high tree and Nojiko couldn’t find me. It was getting really late and supper was probably about to be done and I was going to miss it. Bellemere always made the best pies, and she had been planning on making a special mikan one that night.” 

She paused to take a breath, breathing in slowly. She felt her chest getting tighter and there were tears prickling in her eyes. 

“I wanted to get down and find my way home, but I was too high. I was scared to climb down because I thought I would fall. So I stayed there. It must’ve been almost time for bed before they managed to find me.I started to hear footsteps in the distance and then the sound of someone calling my name. I started screaming their names.” 

She remembers that night and how cold it was. She’d been shivering for a while and her toes felt so cold that she thought they were going to fall off. She shouldn’t have worn sandals that day.

“It must’ve been almost time for bed before they managed to find me. So I Nojiko had told Bellemere what had happened and she had stopped making supper entirely and headed out into the woods to look for me. She climbed all the way up the tree to help me down. She wasn’t even mad, you know? She just hugged me and said she was so glad she found me.” 

Usopp just looks at her, a small smile on his face and he wraps an arm around her. “You were lucky to have her.” 

She let the tears finally fall, her shoulders shaking, “I really miss her.” 

He pulls her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tight, “I know.” 

They don’t move until Sanji calls, “Food’s done!” 

Usopp holds out his arm, “Let’s go get some food.”

 


End file.
